


¿Me dejas enseñarte?

by theunluckyghost



Series: Haikyuu shots. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Takeda le resulta un tanto frustrante ser el único en su ambiente que no entiende de voleibol, al darse cuenta de esto Ukai se ofrece a enseñarle poniendoles en una situación un tanto comprometida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me dejas enseñarte?

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el primero así que voy a introducir aquí la serie, van a ser todo one-shots, o al menos esa es la idea ( siempre y cuando no tenga problemas de extensión o similares), los primeros los subiré bastante segudos porque ya los tengo escritos pero con los demas tardaré. Van desde el fluff más emapalagoso al angst y el smut puros. Éste es de los primeros que escribí, así que es algo mas corto, pero es una de mis parejas favoritas así que ahí queda. Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.
> 
> —Iris.

Takeda llevaba un tiempo yendo de forma casi continúa a los entrenamientos del club, cosa que, sin duda, al entrenador le sorprendió, básicamente porque el profesor tenía su propio horario de clases, que a habitualmente se interponía con las horas de entrenamiento. De hecho recordaba que al principio apenas acudía a ninguna de las horas, sin embargo últimamente no se perdía ni una. Y es que el mayor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aprender aquel deporte, al menos en lo que a la teoría se trataba, al principio era por simple curiosidad, para no sentirse tan perdido siendo tutor de un deporte al que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza, aunque no podía negar que también lo hacía para tener algo de lo que hablar con Ukai.  
  
Aquel día, como todos los del último mes, el moreno estaba de pie al lado de Ukai, absorto mirando como los chicos practicaban, creía estar casi seguro de lo que intentaban hacer, aunque no llegaba comprenderlo del todo, por eso le daba cierto reparo puntuar. Boqueo varias veces en un intento de decir algo, terminando por permanecer callado todas ellas.  
  
—Intentan hacer ataques combinados, es la forma más efectiva de atacar, tres rematadores hacer de señuelo mientras que un cuarto remata. Es tan efectivo porque es muy complicado saber a quién de los cuatro decidirá pasarle el balón el armador. — Y es que Ukai, a pesar de estar completamente metido en el juego, podía ver cómo el moreno llevaba un rato intentando decir algo, solían tener aquel tipo de conversaciones, no le molestaba para nada que le preguntara, al igual que tampoco le molestaría enseñarle el mismo lo más básico, ya que se había dado cuenta de que estaba intentando hacerlo por su cuenta.  
—Hacéis que suene hasta fácil. — Una risa que denotaba cierta frustración brotó de los labios del mayor, al fin y al cabo sus conocimientos sobre voleibol eran equiparables a los de Hinata cuando entro al club, eso en lo teórico, en lo práctico era básicamente nulo. Y eso en un entorno donde todos entendían bastante llegaba a ser frustrante.  
  
El resto de la práctica fue bastante tranquila, Ukai iba guiando a los chicos en los distintos ejercicios, y de ven cuando intercambiaba ideas y explicaciones con Takeda, era lo normal desde hacía ya un tiempo. Al terminar el entrenamiento los dos mayores del grupo se quedaron solos recogiendo, lo solía hacer el equipo, pero al estar en época de exámenes eran ellos quien se quedaban a recoger para que los demás pudieran aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que les dejaba el club para estudiar. Era ya tarde y deberían estar ambos recogiendo a toda prisa para poder irse, sin embargo parecía como si aún tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Si quiere yo podría enseñarte, lo básico al menos. — Takeda se quedó mirado al rubio, no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos con la mirada clavada en la cesta de balones, con una mirada un tanto desanimada.  
— ¿Eh? No, no hace falta, suficiente tienes con enseñar a los chicos. — Fue casi un murmuró, en realidad no le desagradaba la idea de que el menor le enseñara pero no quería ser una molestia.  
—No me importa enseñar a uno más.— Ukai se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia, y es que sabía que Takeda llevaba tiempo intentando comprender la parte teórica.—  Y es más fácil entender la teoría con un poco de practica.— Ante aquello Takeda no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir débilmente, algo nervioso.  
—Está bien.  
—Vale, pues ven aquí, te voy a enseñar cómo recibir.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?— No pudo evita cierta sorpresa, no creía que lo dijera en serio, realmente creía que aquellas iban a ser solo palabras vacías que terminarían por quedar en nada.  
—Claro, aún tenemos un rato y es el mejor sitio. — Ukai jugaba con uno de los balones entre sus manos mientras miraba como el Mauro se acercaba. No había que ser un genio para notar que el moreno estaba hasta nervioso, no sabía bien porque, pero lo estaba, cosa que hizo que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa divertida.  
  
El entrenador hacia todo lo posible para darse a entender y que el mayor compeliera, incluso gesticulaba y realizaba el mismo los ejercicios para que viera como era, hacía mucho que Ukai no jugaba, a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo en una chancha hacía años que no tocaba un balón, ya apenas recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba. Entre eso y la frustración del moreno por ser incapaz de devolver el balón correctamente, a pesar de la suavidad de los pases del rubio, se lo estaba pasando como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, sin poder contener las carcajadas ante las protestas del mayor.  
  
—A ver, colócate. — Ukai se acercó a él mientras dejaba en balón junto a los demás. Takeda se colocó como si fuera a recibir el balón en cualquier momento, tensándose al notar que el menor se colocaba a sus espaldas. Aquella era la mejor forma de corregir su postura, y en aquel momento el rubio no se dio cuenta de lo comprometida que era la posición. Deslizó las manos por su cintura para pegar ambos cuerpos y hacer que el mayor descansará sus piernas sobre las propias, para que adoptara la misma postura que él. Cuando le tuvo colocado sobre si llevo sus manos a las ajenas, sin darse cuenta que para hacerlo las deslizó con suavidad por sus costados. Ante aquel contacto Takeda se tensó por completo, cada gesto del rubio le ponía más nervioso, hasta el punto de notar como su pulso se aceleraba a más no poder.— Lo que tienes que hacer es mover todo el cuerpo, no sólo las manos.— La voz del menor tenía cierto tono juguetón, pues se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en el otro, no lo había hecho a posta, pero puestos en la situación ¿Por qué no aprovechar?— Mira, así.— Muy a adrede el rubio hablaba en voz baja, contra su oído, haciendo aquel ambiente aún más íntimo. Sosteniendo las manos ajenas intento guiar los movimientos para simular un recibimiento, pero la rigidez del mayor hizo que solo la cadera de Ukai se moviera generando un intenso roce que les hizo jadear a los dos, pero sobretodo al mayor.  
—U-Ukai. — Ambos estaban nerviosos, cada uno a su manera, pero lo estaban, y es que, aunque no lo supieran, ambos se gustaban, llevaban sintiéndolo un tiempo, en Ukai lo había despertado la constante insistencia del moreno, su particular forma de ser y su devoción, en un principio había creído que era solo curiosidad, conforme el tiempo pasaba se había dado cuenta de que es algo muy distinto. En cuanto a Takeda había sido un poco después, al ver aquella forma de cuidar y preocuparse por los chicos, esa seguridad e incansable deseo de ganar y mejorar.  
— ¿Mhm?— Las manos del rubio volvieron a bajar por el cuerpo ajeno para volver a su cintura y terminar jugando con el borde de la camiseta del moreno. — ¿Qué pasa?— Sin darle tiempo a responder o a qué pensará siquiera en una respuesta empezó a repartir besos por su cuello, colando las manos por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos.  
— ¿Q-qué haces?… P-para. — No es que no quisiera seguir con aquello es que aquella actitud tan de repente la había asustado y, por mucho que le gustara el mayor no quería hacer aquello como un simple juego, que era lo que parecía ser para el rubio.  
Al darse cuenta del estado de nervios del moreno Ukai paro de golpe, aunque sin llegar a apartarse. Se incorporó para que pudieran adoptar ambos una postura más cómoda, abrazando al mayor aún con las manos en el interior de su camiseta.  
— Me gustas, Takeda. — Fue apenas un susurro contra su espalda que hizo que en mayor balbuceara un poco sin atinar a decir nada. Ukai apoyó la cabeza en la en su hombro apretándole un poco contra sí mismo. — Me gustas desde hace ya tiempo. No pensaba decírtelo, pero…— El rubio se quedó en silencio al notar al mayor moverse, en un principio creía que iba a apartarse e irse pero este simplemente giró sobre sus pies. Al mirarle a los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa que declaraba una indudable felicidad.  
—Tú también me gustas. — Apenas fue un hilo de voz lo que salió por sus labios, tímido y avergonzado. Tanto incluso que un tímido sonrojo había cubierto sus mejillas haciéndole desviar la mirada, aunque no duró mucho ya que la mano del rubio sobre su mejilla le obligó a volver a mirarle escasos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos por el contacto de ambos labios en un beso que por muy tranquilo que fuera en un principio termino siendo realmente apasionado. Y es que a ambos les había dejado demasiado tocados aquel contacto tan intimo que habían tenido hacía unos momentos.  
  
Pasó tras paso, beso tras beso, ambos terminaron contra la puerta del armario de material… si Ukai no recordaba mal ahí dentro había colchonetas, no era el mejor sitio para una primera vez, pero no podía montarse en la bici para llevarle a su casa tal cual estaba en aquellos momentos. La puerta estaba abierta ya que hasta hacía menos de media hora estaba guardando ahí cosas, por lo que solo tuvo que empujarla un poco para hacerse hueco y entrar. Cerró la puerta de una patada, dudaba que hubiera alguien por ahí a esas horas pero lo mejor era asegurarse, encendió la luz a tientas para no caer sobre él suelo y terminó por empotrar a su, ahora, amante contra la pared. Las piernas del moreno terminaron al rededor de la cintura ajena mientras éste le sostenía del trasero, acción que inevitablemente hizo gemir al mayor de forma suave. Al apartarse de la pared acabaron sobre una colchoneta, Ukai debajo y Takeda a horcajadas sobre él. El rubio retomó las caricias que había interrumpido hacia un rato, colando las manos bajo la camisa del mayor, sin tardar mucho en desaparecer y terminar en la otra punta de la habitación. Lo próximo en desaparecer fueron los pantalones del menor, que entre besos y pequeños mordiscos sobre sus labios, el moreno se había atrevido a quitarle. El resto de ropa no tardó en desaparecer, Takeda no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado ante el cuerpo que tenía en frente, se notaba de lejos la faceta deportiva del rubio. Sus manos recorrieron desde el final de sus abdominales hasta su cuello, frunciéndose ambos en un apasionado beso, dejando que el menor le tomará de la cintura para hacerle quedar a él debajo. Cada roce le sacaba suaves gemidos que no tardarían en subir de tono. Los labios del rubio se perdieron por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos que estaba seguro de que dejarían marca, hasta llegar a su oído.  
—Si te hago daño o algo avísame y pararé. — Mordió la piel a su alcance antes de apartarse un poco para comprobar el estado del moreno, que asintió entreabriendo los labios al sentir los dedos del rubio recorrerlos. Jugó con sus dedos, insalivándolos a conciencia mientras el menor le llenaba de besos, ambos se movían con cierta ansia, y es que estaban llevando a la práctica aquello con lo que habían soñado en repetidas ocasiones. Los dedos del menor fueron preparándole, entrando uno tras otro en su interior, haciéndole intercalan gemidos de placer y de dolor dependiendo la zona de su interior que rozaran.  
  
—Voy a entrar. — Fue un susurro jadeante en el que tiro del mayor un poco hacia si para poder acomodarle, lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Un grito ahogado brotó de los labios del moreno al sentirle entrar, con delicadeza pero de golpe, cosa que en el fondo era mejor que dilatar el dolor durante más tiempo, pero que ese momento hacía que un par de lágrimas se escurrieran por sus ojos. Al notarlo Ukai llevo la mano con la que no se estaba sosteniéndole al rostro de Takeda, limpiándole con ternura. La mano del mayor busco la ajena terminado por entrelazarse y quedar apoyadas en la colchoneta.  
  
Cuando sintió al más bajo moverse contra su cintura el rubio emito un jadeo ahogado, empezando un vaivén constante y suave al principio. Al comprobar que el moreno no sentía el más mínimo dolor los caderazos se fueron volviendo más fuertes e intensos. Aumentando con ello los gemidos, daba gracias a que no hubiera nadie por allí, le encanta oír al moreno de aquella forma, y sobre todo le encantaba que de ahí en adelante él sería el único que le oyera de aquella forma. Ambos estaban rozando su límite, más aún cuando el mayor empezó a acariciar la intimidad desatendida del moreno haciendo que ambos terminaran casi al mismo tiempo, intercalando los nombres ajenos entre gemidos.  
  
Con la respiración agitada y la vista algo nublada Ukai se apartó del mayor apoyándose de lado sobre la colchoneta para poder mirarle. Llevo una mano al pelo de Takeda, acariciándolo con cuidado, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. El moreno correspondió aquella sonrisa de forma más que sincera, y es que no podría estar más feliz.  
  



End file.
